


Talk Dino To Me

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Sex at work, Smut, owen being a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Owen has an odd idea of what constitutes as dirty talk…but you can’t really think too hard on that when you’re with the Alpha...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Copying over some of my older works from my blog (imaginesofeveryfandom) to here

You helped out at a lot of different paddocks around the park, being a dino vet of sorts, which actually means you were a palaeontologist with a fair understanding of animal biology (go figure that nobody knew the biology of creatures extinct for 65 million years), meant that you went here, there, and everywhere. Sometimes to administer vaccines, sometimes to check on growth…and in the case of the Velociraptors under the care of a certain green eyed, broad shouldered boyfriend of yours you went just because they were beautiful. It helped that Owen wasn’t bad to look at when he was working up a sweat in the Costa Rican heat. 

You rarely had an official reason to go visit the raptors, they hardly got ill and when they did the workers and Owen knew what they were doing and you were rarely called out. But when you had nothing else to do you took great joy in standing on that catwalk watching them move about in their almost birdlike manner. 

You’d gone into Owen’s office, hands moving excitedly about as you thought about the raptors. You hadn’t seen them in a good month and their growth spurt was evident, “Blue must be a good 5 feet long by now! She’s grown more than she should, she should only be 4 feet, and have you seen her markings, I swear they’re getting stron-” Arms came up behind you as Owen left his chair, wrapping them around your waist gently. He was a good 6ft 3″ in height which was made clear whenever he stood this close to you…but he was always incredibly warm, broad, and felt like you were wrapped up safe. 

“You should hear yourself when you talk like that…” You shivered lightly as a set of lips whispered in your ear, leaving a light kiss on the lobe before trailing down. They hit the spot just under your ear that had your eyes fluttering for a moment. You tried to ignore Owen as he kissed and nipped at your neck, leaning your head backwards into his shoulder involuntarily to give him more access..

“Oh…did I get carried away again?” Your voice was higher than normal, the sensation of Owen’s lips at your neck mixed with the scraping of his stubble/not-quite-beard had your mind malfunctioning like a dodgy computer and all you could think about was those lips somewhere else. 

A large palm slid from it’s safe place at your waist down…down…down, gliding smoothly up and down the bare skin of your thigh…what a day to wear shorts. “I like it when you get carried away…” A harsh bite at your neck and the lightest scratching of blunt nails against your inner thighs had you moaning lowly in the back of your throat shamelessly. You could feel how much he liked you talking like that, a very prominent bulge was resting snugly against your ass and despite having done this a thousand times a bright flush rose up your neck to your cheeks. 

You were so glad that the door was closed in that moment. “God, baby, I love hearing you talk dino…” At any other point you might have laughed at his description, but not when a previously static hand was making it’s way under your shirt and rubbing teasing little circles into the skin of your abdomen. So, so close to moving lower, while they other just needed to inch up further.

The need for his calloused fingers between your thighs and on that little bundle of nerves you called your clit was so great that you weren’t even sure how he could get you to this point from simply kissing you and touching your skin. Since when did Owen touching you feel so good? Since when did a few kisses make you want to fall apart at the seams? 

“Owen..” The fingers on your thigh were inching closer and closer to the junction between your legs, clothed or not you wanted his fingers there. If you didn’t, you thought you might melt into a puddle. 

“Keep going.” His voice had taken on a deep, authoritative quality. The one he used on the girls. He was talking to you like you were a raptor and it had a heat pounding between your legs. 

You started slightly when he turned you to face him; you could see that little smirk that you’d fallen in love with the moment you met him…it had made you a blushing mess then and it was making you one now. “She…I was saying that she’s getting stronger markings…i’m not sure i-if it’s age o-or-” You found yourself cut off by a moan leaving your throat as you were forced backwards and lifted up onto the edge of a desk. A pair of hands gliding up and down high on your thighs and a pair lips and teeth nipping down your throat and at your collar bone. 

Your hands glided up along his broad shoulders that had only recently been scattered with scratches from your frantic love making, and slid them into his light brown hair pulling him up to greet you. Your lips collided with Owen’s in heady rush of teeth, tongue, and bruising pressure. While your hands were still in his hair pulling him as close to you as you could, Owen’s were, however, wandering as they were want to do. 

You smiled into the kiss when a hand came up to cup your cheek sweetly, as alpha as Owen could be he was also sweet in his own little ways…Your gasp was muffled by the kiss as Owen’s fingers deftly popped the button of your shorts and slid a hand down them to rest against your heat. You couldn’t stop yourself from rocking into his hand as you kissed, the friction was something you’d been waiting for since he started down this route. 

You did your best to wriggle out of your shorts and underwear without breaking the kiss and somehow you managed it with the help of the man in front of you of course. You almost whined at the loss of Owen’s lips from yours and kept your eyes closed, panting heavily, rocking into his hand hard as it managed to rub just right against your clit…until the hand pulled away and a clicking sound like figures pulled your attention. “Hey…eyes on me.” Owen talking to you like one of his raptors had always been confusingly attractive and you found your eyes sticking to him. It was a simple case of rewards for good behaviour and you knew that well after a year of being with the man. 

No matter how much you wanted to close your eyes and look away you didn’t, you kept your eyes locked with his even when a calloused finger came to stroke against the folds between you legs. You kept you eyes locked, like you knew he wanted.

“Good girl.” You were rewarded with a finger sliding into you oh so easily, and a thumb circling your clit slowly, you did your best to keep your eyes on him knowing you’d be punished otherwise…and not in the fun way. “Oh, baby…” You whined in response to him and his words at your ear, and how desperate and slick he could feel you were. He could tell that you were almost hurting with frustration and as much as he loved taking his time with you, admiring you, worshiping you, he knew now wasn’t the time. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t eager as well to be within you. 

“O-owen…” The stretched out call of his name was all he needed to rush himself out of his pants and underwear and to slide the emergency condom he kept in the office desk on, before sliding into you. Thank god for the emergency condom…

Your moans collided and combined together at the feeling of him in you. Having Owen inside you was always like being complete in an odd sort of way, it was always glorious with just the right amount of friction and for him he was pretty sure you were made to fit him. 

Your neck arched backwards as Owen started a slow, loving pace with his thrusts, his fingers pressing into your hips where you sat on the desk. His lips quickly found the arch of your throat again and you couldn’t help the whimpering pleas that left your throat for him to fuck you faster, harder, better. A challenge was never something your boyfriend turned down either and he soon set a relentless pace that you were sure was going to leave you with no voice the next day from all the noises you were making. You didn’t even know you could make some of them. 

You found your hands scrabbling for purchase against his clothed back as the warm feeling in your body increased in intensity to the point that your skin was coated with sweat and you thought you might break apart in the most delicious way right there. The heels of your feet were digging into Owen’s lower back in an attempt to meet his rolling hips. 

“Y/N, Babe…” You knew Owen was about as close as you were to giving into that pleasure, to your climax and that desperate little groan that left his strong throat had you unravelling completely around him. Your orgasm dragged him under and he leant his forehead against yours panting as he came. 

It took the two of you a few minutes to recover enough to separate yourselves, for you to get dressed, and for Owen to clean himself up. He was buckling his belt when he turned to you one last time smirking, “ I love when you talk dino to me, darlin’” You were far too breathless to do anything but shake your head at the man…you’re dating a dork, a sexy ass dork, but a dork nonetheless. 


End file.
